Limit
by Who am I. I am Black Spiderman
Summary: REPUBLISH: Bagaimana jika saat Momo dan Rito berada di ruang olahraga, bayangan Momo tentang Rito yang berubah agresif adalah kenyataan? Bukan sekedar imajinasinya? Alternative Ending for To Love-Ru Darkness Final Episode. Warning: OOC, Rated T, oneshot, short: 1234 words


**Limit**

**To Love-Ru & To Love-Ru Darkness © Saki Hasemi**

**Warning: **Agak OOC, terutama Rito

* * *

Momo memegang bibir mungilnya dengan jari telunjuk. Ia masih tak percaya jika beberapa saat yang lalu Rito telah menciumnya. Kini ia bersandar di dinding ruang olahraga dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Hampir setiap hari ia menggoda Rito dengan berbagai cara. Tapi saat Rito sudah mencapai limit dan berubah agresif beberapa menit yang lalu, Momo malah panik dan mendorong tubuh Rito menjauh.

Momo tak mengira Rito akan berubah agresif dan menciumnya. Momo lebih tak mengira lagi karena ternyata dirinya tak cukup siap untuk menghadapi sikap Rito itu.

Kini hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua.

"Kau kejam, Momo," ujar Rito memecah keheningan. Saat itu ia sedang bersandar di samping Momo.

Momo yang bingung dengan maksud perkataan Rito menoleh, masih dengan pipi yang merona merah menahan malu.

"Di saat aku masih bingung menentukan siapa yang harus kupilih antara Lala dan Sairenji, kau malah terus saja memberikan banyak perhatian padaku, apalagi sikap-sikap agresifmu itu. Kini aku semakin bingung karena ada 3 orang yang harus kupilih, Lala, Sairenji dan kau, Momo," lanjut Rito.

Momo tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Jika kata-kata Rito benar, itu berarti sekarang posisi Momo sudah disejajarkan dengan Sairenji dan Lala. Momo akan meminta Rito untuk memperjelas maksud kalimatnya tapi-

BRAK!

Pintu ruang olah raga terbuka menampakan semua anggota VMC yang marah karena Princess Momo kesayangan mereka bersama Rito. Rito digusur keluar dari sana lalu ditembaki pistol berpeluru karet. Meskipun akhirnya Momo menjelaskan kalau Rito tak jahat dan memaksa mereka meminta maaf kepada Rito.

Setelah insiden di ruang olahraga, Momo tak pernah bicara lagi dengan Rito hingga berhari-hari. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Rito di ruang olahraga, tapi entah kenapa ia jadi merasa malu untuk kembali membahas masalah itu.

Lala menyadari perubahan sikap adiknya, Momo, terhadap Rito.

"Rito, Momo, kalian berdua bertengkar?" tanya Lala saat mereka sedang makan malam. Nana dan Mikan menoleh ke arah Rito dan Momo, mereka berdua juga menyadari perubahan sikap Rito dan Momo yang terlalu drastis. Dulu Momo seakan tak terpisahkan dari Rito, tapi lihat sekarang, di meja makan saja mereka duduk berjauhan. Padahal biasanya Momo akan menyiapkan makanan Rito, atau menyuapi Rito hingga membuat Mikan kesal.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Momo. "Iya 'kan Rito-san?"

"Ya," jawab Rito menyetujui, tak ingin yang lain curiga.

Kebohongan Momo dan Rito terlalu jelas, namun Lala dan yang lain tak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh.

* * *

Hari ini Rito dan Momo berdua di rumah. Lala, Nana dan Celine sedang pergi ke planet _Deviluke_ dan akan pulang lusa, sedangkan Mikan ada acara _camping_ di sekolah.

Rito dan Momo kali ini terpaksa berkomunikasi meski tetap saja terasa canggung.

"Aku saja yang cuci piring, Momo," ujar Rito. "Kau 'kan sudah memasak."

Momo mengalah dan membiarkan Rito membereskan piring. Saat Rito bermaksud mengambil mangkuk Momo, Momo merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak kencang karena tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Rito.

"K-kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu," kata Momo panik lalu berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

"Memalukan! Memalukan!" Di kamar mandi Momo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia sudah salah tingkah di depan Rito. Ia bingung kenapa perasaannya jadi seperti ini. Kenapa Momo yang dulu agresif jadi pemalu seperti ini? Bahkan dulu ia tak segan untuk diam-diam masuk ke kamar Rito dan tidur bersamanya.

Setelah mandi, Momo memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa bersama Rito sambil nonton TV. Momo sudah tahu jika penghuni rumah yang lain curiga kepadanya dan Rito. Mereka tak bisa terus-menerus saling menghindari. Mereka harus bersikap normal, kembali seperti dulu.

Tanpa diduga, sesaat setelah Momo duduk, Rito memegang tangannya. Awalnya Momo kaget. Ia tak tahu apa tujuan Rito melakukannya, karena jujur saja, Momo merasa hubungan mereka terasa aneh. Disebut _homemate_ tidak mungkin sedekat ini, disebut sepasang kekasih juga tidak karena Rito belum pernah menyatakan cintanya. Tapi lama-kelamaan Momo tak pedulikan hubungan mereka, Momo mulai menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Hingga akhirnya keduanya terlelap di sofa dengan kepala Momo yang bersandar di bahu Rito.

* * *

Hari demi hari Rito dan Momo semakin dekat. Hari ini Momo terlihat tak ragu untuk menggenggam tangan Rito. Rasa canggung itu mulai hilang meski sampai sekarang keduanya belum menemukan makna dari hubungan mereka. Mereka baru pulang sekolah dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Hari itu jadwal Rito membersihkan kelas jadi pulangnya agak sore.

Sialnya, saat tinggal beberapa blok saja dari rumah, hujan turun. Rito segera mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Momo dan membawanya berlari bersamanya.

Rito dan Momo sampai di teras rumah dengan terengah-engah. Hujan yang turun secara tiba-tiba dan besar itu membuat Rito dan Momo basah kuyup. Mereka akhirnya hanya tertawa menyadari tingkah mereka seperti di film-film roman. Saat tawa mereka terhenti, entah siapa yang mulai duluan, mereka berciuman tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah. Semakin lama Rito makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Untungnya Momo sadar jika mereka bisa saja ketahuan oleh orang rumah. Momo mendorong Rito pelan, memintanya untuk menghentikan ciuman. Rito juga mengerti jika mereka tak seharusnya berciuman di sini.

Malam harinya Rito mengetuk pintu kamar Momo, Momo mempersilakannya masuk. Momo nampaknya terlalu banyak berharap. Ia mengira Rito datang untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka tadi sore, ternyata Rito hanya datang untuk bicara. Dan perkataan Rito itu membuat Momo terpaku.

"Batalkan _Harem Plan_," kata Rito.

Momo terlalu kaget untuk menanggapi, akhirnya Rito melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah merasa senyaman ini saat berada di dekat seorang perempuan. Aku juga bodoh dalam hal percintaan. Aku tak pernah berinisiatif untuk mencium seorang perempuan. Tapi hari ini aku tak ragu untuk menciummu, bahkan tadi itu ciuman kedua kita," lanjut Rito.

Pipi Momo terasa memanas, apalagi saat Rito meraih kedua tangannya. Momo masih menebak-nebak kemana arah pembicaraan Rito.

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah bisa memilih. Aku memilihmu menjadi pasanganku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan rasa sayangku kepadamu, jadi tolong batalkan _Harem Plan_-mu," bujuk Rito.

Momo terharu mendengar kalimat Rito. Tujuan Momo melakukan _Harem Plan_ adalah agar Rito bisa menyayanginya. Ia tak peduli harus berada di urutan ke berapa dalam hati Rito. Namun saat Rito bilang ia memilih Momo, Momo senang sekaligus terharu. Bahkan ada beberapa tetes air mata kebahagiaan yang sempat keluar dari kedua mata _violet-_nya.

Rito lalu menarik tubuh Momo ke dalam pelukannya menenangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan _Onee-sama_, Sairenji_-san_, dan yang lain? Terutama _Onee-sama_, dia menyayangimu sejak lama," kata Momo sambil melepas pelukan.

"Tak selamanya cinta akan terbalas, tak selamanya kita mendapatkan apa yang kita mau. Lagipula Sairenji dan yang lain tak pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Untuk Lala, dulu dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Saat itu aku tak mampu menjawab. Jadi aku akan menjawabnya sekarang."

Rito beranjak dari kasur Momo, namun Momo menahan bajunya. Rito menatap Momo tak mengerti.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Momo.

Rito tersenyum ramah lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Momo. "Tentu saja."

Momo ikut tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Rito.

* * *

Rito dan Momo saat ini sudah berada di hadapan Lala. Lala nampak ceria seperti biasanya. Ini malah membuat Rito dan Momo semakin berat untuk mengungkapkan maksud mereka.

"Lala, aku mau bicara." Rito memulai pembicaraan.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Lala, kini ia fokus memperhatikan kedua orang di hadapannya.

Rito menelan ludahnya. Di bawah meja, ia memegang tangan Momo dengan erat. "Maaf, aku tak bisa membalas cintamu. Aku menyayangi Momo," kata Rito dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Rito lalu melirik Lala untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu. Tanpa diduga Lala malah tersenyum lebar. Rito dan Momo saling bertukar pandangan karena bingung.

Lala lalu menatap Rito dan Momo secara bergantian tanpa melepas senyumannya. "Hanya itu yang akan kalian sampaikan? Kalau itu aku sudah lama tahu."

**The End**


End file.
